


Вопрос привлекательности

by Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: У СУЗИ много вопросов о взаимоотношениях между органиками.Бета:softly_play





	Вопрос привлекательности

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Question of Attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816263) by [servantofclio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio). 



― Гаррус, ― позвала СУЗИ, ― можно задать вопрос?

Дёрнувшись от неожиданности, Гаррус развернулся от бара к… «платформе» СУЗИ, вошедшей на левую смотровую палубу и теперь стоявшей у двери.

― Конечно, СУЗИ, валяй. 

Он регулярно разговаривал с ней, но был в числе тех немногих, кто не разыскивал для этого её тело. По привычке, возможно: раньше он задавал вопросы прямо со станции в главной батарее, и теперь делал точно так же.

― Кажется ли тебе привлекательным это тело?

Гаррус чуть не поперхнулся и оставил стакан.

― Что? Почему ты спрашиваешь меня?

― Я пытаюсь вычислить, насколько сильные реакции органиков оно вызывает. По моим наблюдениям, многие члены экипажа проявляют вербальные выражения одобрения, а иногда и невербальные физиологические реакции, такие как…

― Я представляю, ― быстро перебил Гаррус, не особо жаждущий узнать, кто именно из команды считал механическое тело привлекательным. ― Но остальная команда ― люди. Зачем спрашивать меня?

Она склонила голову, сохранив спокойно-нейтральное выражение лица.

― Но ты в отношениях с человеческой женщиной.

― Да, но… эм. У меня нет фетиша на людей, честно, я уж скорее «турианец по одной конкретной женщине».

СУЗИ задумчиво ответила:

― Это не предложение. Я всего лишь хочу узнать твою оценку этого тела.

― Ладно. ― Вздохнув, он внимательно осмотрел её с ног до головы. И вдруг подумал, что живая, из плоти и крови женщина бы точно смутилась, нахмурилась или как-нибудь ещё отреагировала на это. СУЗИ же просто стояла, расслабленно опустив руки. ― Твоё тело имитирует дыхание, ― отметил он.

― Да. Это входит в протоколы инфильтрации.

― Но ты не производишь столько же тепла, как человек. ― По данным визора Гарруса, её температура соответствовала окружающей.

― Нет. Это тело способно имитировать показатели человеческого тепла, но я сочла это лишней тратой энергии.

― Понятно. ― Гаррус помнил, что его попросили оценить привлекательность тела, но теперь, рассматривая его внимательно, он всё больше задумывался о технических аспектах. ― Какой утончённый дизайн, впечатляет. Оно также может имитировать волосы и кожу?

― Да. Внешние оболочки были повреждены при столкновении с шаттлом, но я и не использую все его возможности. У меня нет желания вводить экипаж в заблуждение.

СУЗИ приподняла подбородок, мягко напоминая о первоначальной просьбе.

― Точно, извини. ― Гаррус сосредоточился на другом. ― Я даже не знаю, что сказать, СУЗИ. Ты кажешься очень… пропорциональной. Твои, м-м-м… изгибы…

― Грудь и бёдра, ― подсказала она.

― ...да. Короче, они… приятно округлые, думаю, и попадают в понятия идеала человеческой женщины. ― Он замялся. ― Вообще мне кажется, что твоё тело могло быть смоделировано по образу Миранды.

― Я пришла к такому же выводу, ― абсолютно спокойно подтвердила СУЗИ.

Гаррус задумался, не упомянуть ли об этом в следующую встречу с Мирандой, но заключил, что ещё дорожит здоровьем.

― Но лично для меня оно не… ты не…

― Я не Шепард.

― Верно, ― выдохнув, согласился Гаррус. Шепард была выше СУЗИ, шире в плечах и с сильными руками; с талией хоть и тоньше, но настоящими мускулами под кожей; а грудь ― скорее всего меньше, уж точно другой формы... Он до сих пор не понимал, что люди находили в женской груди, но в груди Шепард ему нравилось, как она реагировала, когда…

― А, ― вдруг сказала СУЗИ.

― Что? ― отозвался Гаррус, вырванный из фантазий.

― За последние полминуты твой физический отклик был в разы сильнее, чем за время, когда ты был сфокусирован на этом теле. Я делаю вывод, что ты думал о…

Гаррус быстро перебил её:

― Да, спасибо, СУЗИ. Я знаю, о чём думал.

Какое-то время было тихо. Шепард бы сочла весь этот разговор нелепым. Гаррус уже знал почти все реакции её выразительного лица, каждый взгляд и улыбку ― он легко мог представить, как бы она отреагировала: подняла бы одну бровь, сузила глаза и приподняла уголок губ. Он улыбнулся в ответ этому образу.

― То, как органики испытывают влечение, намного сложнее, чем я предполагала. Я приму во внимание эмоциональную составляющую. ― Голос СУЗИ звучал задумчиво, будто она медитировала.

― Эм… да. Я, наверное, не лучший кандидат для таких разговоров, но… эмоции ― это сложно, многие не понимают до конца, что чувствуют сами. 

К нему это тоже относилось ― он влюбился в Шепард, даже не осознав этого сразу.

СУЗИ склонила голову набок.

― Что первым привлекло тебя в Шепард?

― Я… Серьёзно, СУЗИ? ― Он потёр шею.

― Можешь не отвечать, если это неуместный вопрос. Но ты сам сказал, «без фетиша на людей». Что же тогда это было?

Она задала самый ужасный вопрос, но Гаррус понимал, что СУЗИ просто пытается лучше понять мир и его жителей вокруг себя. Он вздохнул.

― Это… сложно выделить. Она стала мне одной из лучших в жизни подруг. Нечасто встречаются такие сильные и отважные личности.

Он замялся, пытаясь сформулировать, что для него значила Шепард. Слова никогда ему особо не давались.

― Так дело в её физической форме?

― Нет, это… пришло позже. ― Гаррус покачал головой.

― Поняла. Спасибо, Гаррус, это была очень информативная беседа.

СУЗИ ушла, не дожидаясь ответа.

Гаррус озадаченно уставился ей вслед, а потом допил из позабытого стакана. Он посмотрел на время и отправил Шепард сообщение:

_― Занята?_

_― К сожалению, да. Не поверишь, сколько бумажной волокиты._

_― Отвлечь?_

_― Боже, да. Пожалуйста._

_― Сейчас поднимусь. Знаешь, у меня только что был очень странный разговор с СУЗИ..._


End file.
